The Band Break Up
by Orion Gecko
Summary: Last chapter!. ^-^ This is the story which leads up to my next one! R&R plz!
1. Arguments

All characters are (c) Sega or Archie Comics! I own MARK!! He's MINE, MINE, ALL MINE! Anyone using him without permission will be fried and put on a sandwich.   
  
These * * indicate thought and these indicate telepathic speaking.   
  
I got the idea for this story whilst reading another fic. The ending was a bit crap so I decided to do a similar story and hope that it turned out better. Oh yeah, and this is a SU/SatAM story, so if you don't like it, don't bother reading it and flaming me, cause there ent no point. There is a Sonic/Sally relationship in here as well, so once again, if it ent your cup of tea, then don't bother reading it.   
  
The Band Break-Up   
By Robyn Echidna   
  
  
Chapter 1- Arguments.   
  
It was a warm day in the Great Desert. The native birds, the kukolabra, were peacefully resting underneath the shade of a nearby tree out of harm's way. Only a few kilometers away, a large cloud of dust was rising from the sleepy desert floor. Three hedgehogs were being chased by a large patrol of SWATbots and ULTRAbots. A cobalt blue male was driving the van at incredibly high speeds, not surprising considering who he was. Next to him, a fuchsia hedgehog with an outrageous hair-do was holding her gloved paws over her make-upped face and screaming at the top of her voice for her blue brother to slow down. On the other side of the van, a green hedgehog was holding onto the sides of his chair with his eyes tightly shut and his teeth firmly clenched together. His untidy quills were flying back behind him, and the rest of him would have followed if he had not had his seatbelt on. They had been like that for miles, hardly being able to catch their breath, for they were not adapted to high speeds like Sonic was.   
"Would you slow down??" Manic yelled. His brother either ignored him or couldn't hear him, for he didn't even attempt to but the brakes on. The laser shots suddenly stopped raining on them and gradually grew fainter. The bots had given up the chase, and had gone back to terrorizing their city. Sonic suddenly crashed the brakes on, nearly sending both of his siblings through the windshield.   
"There," he exclaimed proudly. "I lost 'em!" he laughed and threw his paws behind his head. "Piece o'cake, right guys?" he asked, still grinning. Manic and Sonia both glared at him.   
"We wouldn't have had to 'lose em' if you'd have stuck to the plan I gave you." His sister snapped.   
"Yeah" Manic agreed. "You keep messing things up bro, and the danger you put us in is getting bigger each time." He looked as angry as his sister did, and Sonic was getting nervous.   
"All you had to do was distract the guards. But no, you had to go and entertain yourself at the same time, and got all of the SWATbots in the area to chase after us!" Sonia yelled. For once in his life, Sonic was speechless.   
"I...I just thought that...that I could take out another factory...as well as the one we were aiming for." He muttered. "Give us a break would ya."   
"Give you a break? I'll give you a break you ungrateful little..." Sonia screamed. She carried on screaming, but after a few minutes her brother just tuned out.   
*Ungrateful? Who does she think she's talking to? I was just having some fun thats all. If this is what being a FF is all about, then I might as well just quit now, cause with you babbling on about how good you are and how 'ungrateful' I am, then we could be here forever.*   
"Is that clear?" Sonia finished, eyeing her brother, making sure that he had been listening.   
"Yes, mom." Sonic snapped sarcastically. Manic gave his a glaring look, but his brother just ignored him and stormed off. He walked outside of the van and after the door had shut on him, he yanked the silver medallion off his neck and threw it into the sand.   
"The Sonic Underground is over. Catch you guys later." He growled to himself. He ran off with a large burst of speed, towards the city of Robotroplis. Behind him, the gust he had made shifted the sand over the metal necklace he had discarded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Realizations

bAll characters are (c) Sega or Archie Comics! I own MARK!! He's MINE,   
MINE, ALL MINE! Anyone using him without permission will be fried and put   
on a sandwich.   
  
These * * indicate thought and these indicate telepathic speaking.   
  
I got the idea for this story whilst reading another fic. The ending was a   
bit crap so I decided to do a similar story and hope that it turned out better.   
Oh yeah, and this is a SU/SatAM story, so if you don't like it, don't bother   
reading it and flaming me, cause there ent no point. There is a Sonic/Sally   
relationship in here as well, so once again, if it ent your cup of tea, then   
don't bother reading it./b   
  
uThe Band Break-Up   
By Robyn Echidna/u   
  
Chapter 2- Knothole   
  
Inside the van, Sonia and Manic were getting ready to go to bed. Manic   
kept glancing out of the window, as if expecting his brother to come back   
in at any minute. Sonia was still sour from the argument and still believed   
that it was Sonic who was in the wrong and not her.   
"Sis, it's getting dark, do you think he's ok?" he asked worriedly. His   
sister just snorted and continued to brush her hair and level off her face-   
pack. Manic just continued to gaze out of the window...   
  
  
Sonic was alright. He had made it back to Robotroplis and was camping   
out at his uncle's old hideout. Many had thought he had been roboticized,   
but he had in fact escaped to a place called Knothole village. That was   
where Sonic was going to go. Tomorrow he would leave early, around   
5am, and find this place. His uncle Chuck had told him that it was   
somewhere in the Great Forest, and was a great hideout for a large band of   
freedom fighters. He was snoozing in his old room, in his own bed.   
Nothing in there had been touched. It was like it hadn't been exposed to   
the SWATbots at all. The rest of the hideout had been ransacked though,   
and was hardly recognizable.   
  
The next morning he woke up and stretched out. He opened his eyes and   
grinned to himself. He was away from her. Sonia had been a thorn in his   
side since they had first met. They hated each other. Manic was always   
stuck in the middle of their arguments. He didn't mind Manic, but he   
always seemed to side with Sonia, and never with him. He shivered and   
looked at his watch. 4:47 am. It was freezing in the hideout, there wasn't   
the usual warm feeling to it, just a cold, empty shell of the home it had   
once been to him. He pulled on his sneakers and his gloves, still shivering.   
Next, he felt hungry. But there was no food in the place that wasn't either   
rotting or gone. The blue hedgehog sighed. He would have to go without   
food until he found Knothole.   
He pricked up his ears to hear a faint scream. A girl, he supposed, since   
boys couldn't yell like that. There was a choice he could make. He could   
either go to Knothole and get something to eat, or he could go and see who   
was in trouble and, if need be, rescue them. Since he was the kind and   
helping hedgehog he was, he raced off to the source of the noise. After a   
few minutes of searching, he found the trouble. A female Squirrel was   
being dragged off by a SWATbot patrol. And she wasn't going quietly   
either.   
"Let me go you metal rust buckets!" she yelled. Sonic leapt from his   
hiding place behind a trash pile and went into a spindash. Two of the four   
robots were wrecked and the remaining two started to shoot at the speedy   
hedgehog, releasing the girl. She quickly pulled out a small laser pistol and   
made short work of the SWATbots. She smiled and put her pistol away.   
Then, she ran off, motioning for Sonic to follow her. He did so, racing up   
to her, catching up in less than few seconds. They ran out of the city   
together, and hid in the border between Robotroplis and the Great Forest.   
"Thanks for what you did back there." She smiled. "I've never seen   
anything like that before. I'm Sally Acorn, leader of the Knothole freedom   
fighters, and you are...?" she asked, extending a dainty brown paw. Sonic   
took a hold of it and shook it warmly.   
"Er...my names...Alex! Yeah, Alex, s'nice to meet you miss Acorn." He   
smiled. Sally smiled back, but it faded from her face as she saw a red stain   
on her rescuer's leg.   
"You're bleeding." She whispered. Sonic glanced down at his thigh and   
winced a little. "I'd better take you to the doctor in our village, he can   
patch you up, I'm sure." Sally added. "Providing you want to go." Sonic   
looked up and smiled. He would go anywhere she asked him.   
"Whatever." Was all he said. Sally helped him up and they wandered off,   
deeper into the forest.   
  
  
Manic woke up with a jolt. He scrambled to look whether his brother was   
back yet. There was no sign of him anywhere. Manic shoved his shoes   
and jacket on and opened the door to the van. He wasn't anywhere to be   
seen. He shuffled around a bit, calling his brother's name, until he heard a   
hollow 'thud' as his shoe hit something metal. Manic cleared the sand   
away from the spot and his eyes grew wide.   
"SONIA, HEY SIS WAKE UP!" he yelled, running back into the van.   
Sonia yawned and started to peel off her face mask.   
"He's gone sis! I found this outside!" Manic wailed, holding up the guitar   
shaped medallion. Sonia looked at it and shrugged.   
"He's gone." She summed up. "So what. All he did was mess things up   
Manic, you know that. He's not important to us anymore." She started to   
brush her hair into its usual style. Manic sighed. There was no way he   
could argue against her. Sonic he could argue against, but not his sister.   
He wandered over to the seats at the front of the car and started the   
engine. Today they were heading to Barttleby's summer home, where they   
would spend a week relaxing.   
  
  
During this, Sonic and Sally had made it to Knothole. They had both   
shared their life stories with each other, and were now just entering the   
village. Sonic looked around him in amazement. There were dozens of   
mobians here. Sally walked him over towards a large hut, with 'Knothole   
Medical' painted above the door. He was ushered into a waiting room and   
was sat down on a white bed. A duck walked into the room. Ironically his   
nameplate showed the name 'Dr. Quack' on it in golden writing. Sonic   
nearly laughed out loud. This place was great. After a few minutes, he and   
Sally left the building.   
"Now, where will you sleep?" Sally mumbled to herself. "You don't mind   
sharing a hut with me tonight do you?" she asked. Sonic shook his head,   
his eyes dancing with excitement. Sally laughed.   
"Come on, lets show you around." She smiled. They spent the rest of the   
day going around Knothole and meeting people. Eventually, the two made   
their way to the dinner hall, where everyone was seated, eating the food   
that had been prepared. They sat down, and a hand grabbed Sonic's   
shoulder roughly, turning him around. It was a skunk.   
"Hey, kid. You keep ya paws of my Sally, gotit? " he snarled.   
"Geoffrey! Leave him alone." Sally exclaimed. As the skunk turned   
away, she added. "And I'm not your girl anyway." Geoffrey heard this and   
stomped off angrily. Sonic stood there shocked.   
"Is he...he your..." he stuttered. Sally sighed.   
"No, I don't even like him. In fact, I go for the strong heroic type. You   
know, who helps the damsel in distress kind." Sally said innocently.   
"Huh?" Sonic whimpered. Sally smiled and batted her eyelids at him.   
  
*Gods, whats happening to me? I've never felt like this before. Man, she's   
pretty. I feel all weak and...weird. Is this what love feels like? Cause if it   
is, then I like it.* Sonic thought dreamily. Her sapphire eyes shone, and it   
was making him feel dizzy. Over the other side of the room, Geoffrey   
watched as the two chatted with each other. He turned his back on them,   
and concentrated on his meal. He had to get the hedgehog out of the   
village somehow. Or at least break up his and Sally's relationship. He   
watched as, an hour later, the young couple left the room, and made their   
way over to her hut. Sally opened her hut, which was smaller than the   
other huts Sonic had been in. It had two beds, both in the same room. One   
on each side of the small room. They both settled down, and tried to get to   
sleep. Sonic couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was lying on her back, and   
he could see the shape of her body through the thin covers. He felt a tingling   
feeling through his body. He shook his head sharply.   
  
*No, don't think like that.* he thought, anxiously glancing over   
at the sleeping girl next to him. He rolled over onto his side, closed his   
eyes and fell fast asleep.   
  
Manic and Sonia were relaxing at the huge stately seaside home that   
belonged to Bartleby. The two hedgehogs were lazing by the pool, Sonia   
working on her tan and Manic working on a small bug-like object. A   
swash, uptight looking mobian strutted out of the huge mansion beside the   
pool. He was followed by several servants, also posh and uptight looking.   
Manic had been upset ever since his brother had left. It had been three months   
now since he had last been seen. Most of the Freedom Fighters   
presumed that he was dead. And since Sonic was using a fake name, it   
didn't help the matters one bit. Manic looked over at his sister. She looked pretty   
in the cool sunset light. He sighed.   
*Well, she'll be happy enough here I s'pose. She's got Bartleby to look   
after her in any case. See ya sis. I'm going to find my brother.* he   
thought. He crept over to her deck chair and picked up the small guitar   
medallion off the desk next to her. He slipped it into his pocket and, after   
a moments hesitation, crept towards the van. He looked back at his sister   
when he had started up the engine. He had to find Sonic. He didn't believe   
that he was dead. He couldn't be. So, after a few seconds of quiet mourning   
for his brother, he juiced the van out of the gates, and towards Robotropolis.


	3. Findings and Losings

All characters are (c) Sega or Archie Comics! I own MARK!! He's MINE, MINE, ALL MINE! Anyone using him without permission will be fried and put on a sandwich.   
  
These * * indicate thought and these ( ) indicate telepathic speaking.   
  
I got the idea for this story whilst reading another fic. The ending was a bit crap so I decided to do a similar story and hope that it turned out better. Oh yeah, and this is a SU/SatAM story, so if you don't like it, don't bother reading it and flaming me, cause there ent no point. There is a Sonic/Sally relationship in here as well, so once again, if it ent your cup of tea, then don't bother reading it. And guess what? Tails makes a star appearance in this chapter!! Yay! After Sonic and Knuckles, Tails is my favourite character!  
  
The Band Break-Up By Robyn Echidna  
  
Chapter 3-Realizations.   
  
Sonic and Sally had started to sleep and live together. It had been pretty rushed, since they had only known each other for the few months that Sonic had been in Knothole. Sally was happy to have him stay with her, as she had only had people like Geoffrey and Antoine lusting after her before Sonic had entered the scene. She had never had a relationship that had lasted this long before in her life. She had noticed that Geoffrey was the only one in the village to not have a liking for her hedgehog. Everyone else had made friends quickly with him, and Sonic had already befriended an orphaned Kitsune, by the name of Miles. He was only 11 years old, and hung around Sonic like his idol. Another child who couldn't get enough of the blue teenager was a young hedgehog by the name of Amy. She was only 8 years old, yet adored Sonic from the first minute she laid eyes on him. She was also incredibly jealous of Sally, since she was so close to her idol.  
  
The hedgehog in question was rapidly escaping from Robotnik's back-up power plant, with Sally in tow. They had taken out a few factories and the back-up power all in one go. Since Sonic had joined Knothole, missions like these were a breeze. Unknown to both mobians, a small orange kitsune followed them, spinning his two twin tails to try and catch up with them. After a few minutes of trying, Tails found himself in a place he had never been before. It was all made of metal, and Sonic wasn't anywhere to be seen. He mewled unhappily. Then a second later, he heard a beeping noise. He looked everywhere to see where it was coming from, finally finding it several metres behind him. It was a tracer-orb, one of Robotnik's latest creations. But the young kit had no idea what it was. He ran away from the orb, but it kept pace behind him. Tails then jumped into a nearby building to avoid the small, floating-thing chasing him. He wailed some more, eventually crying himself to sleep.  
  
A few miles away, in the centre of Robotroplis, a green furred hedgehog was prowling around. "Geez Sonic, why'd you have ta leave like that?" he asked himself out- loud. He did that a lot these days. He glanced up and noticed a spy-orb floating a few feet above him. He swore softly and ran to the nearest shelter. A few seconds later a loud ringing emitted from the spy-orb, calling a nearby SWATbot patrol. "PRIORITY 2: HEDGEHOG, MANIC. DETAIN BY ORDER OF ROBOTNIK." The leading SWATbot droned. Manic curled up in a corner. The only thing he regretted about leaving Sonia was the fact that she had his medallion. He sighed. He was completely helpless. The SWATbots crashed into the building, and grabbed him. He was bound up in thick rope and taken away to Robotnik.   
  
Meanwhile, the two rebel leaders had 'juiced' back to knothole and were bragging about how well they did. Or, more precisely, Sonic was and Sally was hanging onto his arm. She looked worried. Ever since she had left Knothole she hadn't seen him and it made her tense. He was always there when she came back after a mission. "Bunnie?" she asked. The Rabbot looked at her gently. "What's the matter Sally-girl?" she asked. "Have you seen Tails around anywhere?" Sally asked, trying not to speak very loud in case she started a panic. Bunnie looked thoughtful "Moi princess? I 'ave seen mistere Tails. E followed you out when you left to go to Robotroplis." Antoine whimpered. Sally's eyes widened. "So why didn't you stop him?" she growled. Antoine hung his head. "Antoine D'Coolette, you are suspended from going on any missions to Robotroplis and have extra scouting duty." Sally yelled. She turned on her heel and grabbed Sonic, dragging him with her. "Uh Sal? Where're we goin?" he asked. "To find Tails." 


	4. Reunions

All characters are (c) Sega or Archie Comics! I own MARK!! He's MINE,   
MINE, ALL MINE! Anyone using him without permission will be fried   
and put on a sandwich.   
  
These * * indicate thought.  
  
I got the idea for this story whilst reading another fic. The ending was a   
bit crap so I decided to do a similar story and hope that it turned out better.  
Oh yeah, and this is a SU/SatAM story, so if you don't like it, don't  
bother reading it and flaming me, cause there ent no point. There is a  
Sonic/Sally relationship in here as well, so once again, if it ent your cup  
of tea, then don't bother reading it. And guess what? Tails is in this chapter  
too!! And guess what else? So is Knux!!  
  
The Band Break-Up  
By Robyn Echidna  
  
Chapter 4- Reunions  
  
In a holding room in Robotroplis, Manic was pacing. His mind was   
racing. Surely the Freedom Fighters knew he was here, and were going to   
rescue him. The door opened and a solitary Overlander entered the room.   
The only Overlander that didn't have the need for weapons. He was a   
weapon more sophisticated than anything that the Freedom Fighters could   
throw at him. He was Packbell. A smirking, black-haired android, more   
powerful than any other 'living' thing on Mobius. Manic, however, did   
not know this. He leapt at the android, and attempted to suffocate him.   
Packbell grabbed the green hedgehog by his throat and held him out at   
arms length.   
"You really think that you can hurt me?" he laughed.   
His captive was going blue around the mouth and moments later he hung  
loose in the androids grip. Packbell gave a sinister laugh and dragged the  
unconscious hedgehog to the interrogation room.   
  
  
Tails, meanwhile, had woken up, scared and cold. The young kit was lost.   
He wanted to go home. But there was no-one there to help him. He   
shivered. It was dark in the room, since night had fallen long ago. He   
crawled out of the corner he had nestled in and made his way towards the   
entrance to the building. It was pitch black out. He started to cry again. He   
wanted his aunt Sally. There was a loud thumping noise. It was getting   
closer, and closer. It stopped just outside the house that Tails had hidden   
in.  
"FREEDOM FIGHTER: TAKE TO HOLDING CELLS." It announced.   
Tails screamed as the SWATbot grabbed him and took him towards a   
huge metallic building.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sonia was vacating on Mobius' eighth wonder-the Floating   
Island. She was convinced that the Guardian, Kuckles, had a thing for her.   
He didn't in fact, because he was going steady with another echidna by   
the name of Julie-Su. He was getting tired of the pink hedgehog by now,   
since she had spent the last 5 weeks on his island, constantly annoying   
him. He was now hiding in the emerald chamber, with Archie, his tutor. The   
small Fire Ant was instructing the teenage Echidna how to levitate   
himself, and other things.  
"Concentrate, young Guardian, focus your energy on raising yourself off  
the ground." Archie snapped.  
Knuckles was levitating, about an inch off the floor. He sighed and fell   
back with a thump.  
"S'no use Archie. I just can't concentrate." He sighed, getting up.  
Archie scratched his head.  
"Maybe you could have a break for a while. Go visit your friends on the   
mainland maybe." He murmured, shaking his head.  
"Ok, see ya later. Look after the island for me." Knuckles yelled as he ran   
out.  
Sonia, who had been looking for him, saw him and chased him off the   
island, watching him until he was a small red speck in the distance. She   
saw him lower down over the Great Forest, going out of sight around the   
centre.  
"I'll follow him!" she thought.  
She turned on her heel and walked over towards the Floating Island's  
airport, built after the SU had first crash landed on the Island.  
  
  
Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine were standing on the edge of   
Robotroplis, gazing over the huge city.  
"Sure he's in there Sal?" The blue hedgehog asked.  
His love nodded.   
"Yes, Nicole says he and another prisoner are in the Interrogation Block."  
Sonic looked bummed. Sally went through the escape plan again, for the   
boys' sake. They split up at the old Doomsday tower and raced off, Sonic   
with Sally and Bunnie with Antoine. Bunnie and Ant were the distractions   
and Sonic and Sally were going in to rescue the captives. It was a simple   
plan, but Robotnik fell for it every time. The two raced towards the main   
control tower, keeping out of sight whilst the others crashed things up and   
littered the streets with robot parts.  
Once inside, they split up. Sally took the direction towards the holding   
cells while Sonic took the scenic route up to the Interrogation room.  
  
  
"Sir, the hedgehog has been sighted!" Snivley exclaimed.   
He was monitoring the computer screens. His uncle slammed his fist onto   
the arm of his chair.  
"Capture him!" he yelled.  
His nephew nodded and pressed a few buttons. He pulled a small mike  
towards him.  
"All SWATbots go to sector 143. Capture priority 1." He called.  
He sat back in his chair and watched the huge screen in front of him.   
Robotnik, behind his nephew, also sat and watched the same screen,   
which swapped from camera to camera, following the speedy blue   
hedgehog.  
  
  
Packbell was strapping Manic into an electrocution chair. He yawned and   
opened his eyes blearily. The android moved away from the chair and over   
towards the control panel. He smiled cruelly.   
"So, rodent, where is Knothole?" he asked smoothly.  
Manic shook his head. Packbell, thinking it to mean that he wasn't   
telling, pushed The Button. An electrical current flew through the green   
hedgehog's body. His body jerked upwards and he howled like crazy.   
Then, it stopped.  
"I...I haven't...heard of...of any Knothole." He gasped.   
Packbell growled and pushed The Button again.  
"Then where is your mother?" he growled. Manic was screaming, a high   
pitched wail that continued for minutes. Tears poured down his face. The   
electric stopped, once again. There was a loud thump. Sonic stood in the   
doorway.  
"Hey Packsmell, didja miss me?" he asked, smirking.  
The grin was wiped off his face as soon as he saw his green brother   
strapped up. In a flash he was gone. Packbell lay on the floor, stunned. He   
had been hit by a whirling blue ball of light speeding towards him at 50   
miles an hour. Sonic grabbed his 'bro' and took off through the door. The   
entire scene was watched by Robotnik and Snivley.  
  
Sally, meanwhile was unlocking the door to Tails' cell. The young kit was   
soon freed, and he flew into his aunts arms as soon as he was loose. He   
cried and cried.  
"I missed you aunt Sally!" he wailed.  
Sally hushed him softly.   
"Lets get out of here first honey, and join up with the rest." She said gently,  
placing a soft kiss on the end of his nose.  
The young kitsune nodded. A small boom reached their ears and seconds   
later, Sonic appeared, carrying some sort of green 'thing'. Sally looked at   
him.  
"The prisoner?" she asked.  
"My brother." Sonic grinned.   
Sally's eyes widened, but a split second later she and Tails were being   
dragged along at the speed of sound, towards the exit. Moments later, they   
reached the spot they had started from. Bunnie and Antoine were there as   
well, looking out of breath.  
"How did you do?" Sally asked.  
Bunnie smiled. Ant just looked exhausted.  
"The back-up supply's busted sally-girl." She announced.  
Sally smiled. Everything had worked out perfectly.   
"Well, we got the captive and rescued lil' dude here." Sonic grinned.  
Tails was still holding onto Sally, sniffing into her chest.  
"Can we be goings to Knothole now?" Antoine asked.   
He was still totally exhausted, but he didn't want to stay there a minute   
longer. They made their way to Knothole, with Sonic carrying his brother,   
Sally carrying Tails and Bunnie carrying Antoine.  
  
  
Yay! 4th chapter finished at last! Sorry this took such a long time. There'll   
be more of Knux in the next chapter as well, and Manic will wake up as   
well. So thats two more characters in Knothole now!  
Till the next chapter,  
Robyn Echidna 


	5. Watchings

All characters are (c) Sega or Archie Comics! I own MARK!! He's MINE,   
MINE, ALL MINE! Anyone using him without permission will be fried   
and put on a sandwich with some grilled cheese.   
  
These * * indicate thought.  
  
I got the idea for this story whilst reading another fic. The ending was a   
bit crap so I decided to do a similar story and hope that it turned out better.  
Oh yeah, and this is a SU/SatAM story, so if you don't like it, don't  
bother reading it and flaming me, cause there ent no point. There is a  
Sonic/Sally relationship in here as well, so once again, if it ent your cup  
of tea, then don't bother reading it. Thanks to everyone for reviewing it!  
  
The Band Break-Up  
By Robyn Echidna  
  
Chapter 5 - Watchings  
  
It was nightfall when the small group got back to Knothole. As Sonic took  
his brother to Dr. Quack, Sally crept towards Tails' hut. She placed him  
in his bed and tucked the covers in beside him. In the next room, Amy  
was sleeping too. Her pink quills covered her face as she dreamt about a  
certain blue hedgehog. Sally smiled to her self and crept out of the hut  
silently. The moonlight bathed her face in a white blanket of coolness. It  
was a beautiful night, there were no clouds to be seen. With a small sigh,  
she wandered into the Medic hut, where Sonic was waiting anxiously.  
Sally sat next to him and hugged him encouragingly.  
"He'll be alright." She whispered.  
All she got in return was a sigh from the other mobian and a slight smile.  
He was tired. The ground-squirrel got up and pulled the hedgehog out  
into the open air. It would be best to get his mind off things. They walked  
out of the village, and into the forest.  
  
Bunnie carried the exhausted coyote into her hut. He would spend the  
night with her. She set him down on the sofa and went to fetch him some   
blankets to keep him warm. As she came back into the room, she glanced  
at his face. He looked so sweet and innocent, the moonlight streaming  
through his blonde hair, and bouncing off the metallic buttons on the front  
of his uniform.  
  
  
In Robotroplis, Snivley was in his room, he was wearing an assortment of   
garments, mostly black. He had with him a small rucksack in which were  
his possessions- a few sets of clothes, a first aid kit, a small hand  
held laser gun and a photograph of his parents. He zipped up the rucksack  
and slung it onto his back. The window to his bedroom was unlocked, so  
he walked over to it. He looked out. There was at least a 50 foot drop to  
the bottom. He pulled back into his room, shivering. If there was one  
thing he couldn't stand, it was heights. He glanced over to the door. It was  
the only way out.  
  
FLASHBACK  
He had been sleeping in the control room after Packbell had kept him   
awake all night. The rebels had crept into the city and gone on a wrecking   
spree. He did not know about it until the alarms went off. He stared at the   
screen in dismay. 5 factories down. The back-up supply destroyed. 4   
SWATbot and 18 workerbots missing. Behind him, the usual voice   
growled out.  
"What happened Snively?" his obese uncle growled.  
Snivley read off the damage report to his, shaking violently all the time. A   
hand grabbed his coat and held him up by his neck. Snivley knew what   
was coming. Robotnik shook him backwards and forwards, his nephew's   
head snapping back each time.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?" he screamed.   
The small overlander was dropped onto the floor and stepped on. Snivley   
screamed. CRACK. His ribs were smashed. Robotnik was going to kill   
him, he was sure of it. He felt himself being lifted up again. The fat   
human held him up and punched him, time and time again. He dropped   
him and walked out of the room, furious. At once, the Medi-bots   
surrounded the small lackey, patching him up and fixing up his broken   
bones.  
END FLASHBACK  
  
By now, he had made his way out to the edge of the city. He had almost   
been caught twice by the remaining SWATbots on patrol. He raced into   
the forest a few metres away and sat down. He had made it. His chest was   
hurting now, with all the aches and broken bones. He suddenly felt tired,   
and his limbs felt very heavy. He lay down abruptly and closed his eyes.   
He would rest for a minute. He sighed and fell fast asleep.  
  
  
Snivley was not the only one about that night. A grey hedgehog slipped   
into the shadows of the city edge. His grey vest flapped in the soft wind.   
He was wary of the small human, since it was his kind who had destroyed   
his life. He crept over to him and smiled to himself when he discovered   
that the overlander was out cold. He grabbed the rucksack off his back   
and roughly shoved the squirt away from him. He unzipped the backpack   
and rummaged through his belongings. His small gloved hand came in   
contact with cold steel. His fingers wrapped around the plastic covered   
handle and pulled it out. A small hand held laser gun. A smile formed on   
his lips. The gun was put into his dirty jeans pocket. He searched the rest   
of the bag. Nothing else there that he could use. A small sound alerted   
him. He leapt up the nearest tree and hid amongst the branches. A couple   
wandered into the clearing. The hedgehog looked unhappy, and the   
squirrel, man was she somethin' all right. He slipped the laser gun out of   
his pocket and trained it on the hedgehog.   
"Sonic, he'll be ok. Dr.Quack says he just needs some rest."  
Sonic? He dropped his hand. He'd heard his dad talk about him a few   
times. He sounded a fair fighter. It was at that moment that the two rebels   
spotted the 'squirt'.   
"Is he ok Sal?" Sonic asked.  
Sally sighed.   
"I don't know honey, it could be a trap."  
She then noticed a set of bandages wrapped around his waist. The two   
looked at each other.  
"Looks like Buttnik beat him up pretty bad." The blue hedgehog   
exclaimed.  
Sally nodded.  
"We'd better take him back to Knothole with us." She murmured.  
They checked him for any sign of tracer, but found nothing. Then, Sonic   
picked the small overlander up and, with Sally hanging onto his back, he  
raced off through the trees. The grey hedgehog waited. He was in no rush.   
If he wanted to follow them, all he had to do was follow the wreckage that   
the hedgehog left behind. He slid out of the tree and set off after them. 


	6. Aidings

All characters are © Sega or Archie Comics! I own MARK!! He's MINE,   
MINE, ALL MINE! Anyone using him without permission will be fried   
and put on a sandwich with some grilled cheese.   
  
These * * indicate thought.  
  
I got the idea for this story whilst reading another fic. The ending was a   
bit crap so I decided to do a similar story and hope that it turned out better.  
Oh yeah, and this is a SU/SatAM story, so if you don't like it, don't  
bother reading it and flaming me, cause there ent no point. There is a  
Sonic/Sally relationship in here as well, so once again, if it ent your cup  
of tea, then don't bother reading it. Thanks to everyone for reviewing it!  
Oh yeah, sorry for the long delay. I've had exam trouble!  
  
The Band Break-Up  
By Robyn Echidna  
  
Chapter 6 -   
  
Sonia was lost. She and the Chaotix had left the island in search of  
Knuckles. The pink hedgehog had moaned consistently about her hair,  
makeup and the manners of the guys she was with. So, one night, they left  
her alone, sleeping in front of a campfire. She had spent the last few days  
alone, looking for anyone she might know. In short, they left her cause she  
was a first class jerk. The princess was tired, hungry and dirty. She was  
really angry. She parted some bushes in front of her. The trail she had  
been following had disappeared and she had been forced to go the hard  
way. She stopped. There was a 50 foot drop in front of her. And beyond  
that, was a huge city.  
  
In Knothole, Sally was preparing for the next journey to Robotroplis. She,   
Manic, and Knuckles were sitting in her hut planning on what they were   
going to do.  
"You see Knuckles, this SWATbot factory is dispersing new ULTRAbots   
around the city. These robots can't be destroyed by a simple Sonic Spin."   
Sally explained. Knuckles looked around.   
"Well where is this 'bot basher' then? He doesn't seem to be here yet." Manic  
stood up.   
"I'll bet he's at uncle Chuck's, scoffing as many chilidogs as he can. I'll   
go find him." He offered. Sally nodded. The green hedgehog trotted out of   
the small hut, only to have his arm grabbed by a huge black tentacle.   
Manic's hand instinctively went to his neck, where his medallion used to   
be. Another tentacle came out of the darkness of the hut and shoved his   
hand over his mouth. He was dragged kicking towards a hole in the forest   
floor.  
  
Inside the hut, Knuckles glanced out of the window. He was bored now   
that he had nothing to do. But it beat hanging around the Chaos Chamber   
being taught by an ant. He heard a muffled yell and stood up. He saw   
Manic being dragged into a hole by a long tentacle? Without a hesitation   
the young Guardian leapt through the window, catching Sally by surprise,   
and tried to drag his friend free. Sally, after getting showered with glass,   
picked up a small laser gun on her desk, and ran outside, leaving Nicole   
on the desk. A small black figure leapt down from his space on the ceiling   
and grabbed the small computer in his grubby hands. He took the back   
way out of the squirrel's hut, making a small diversion to her room. He   
grabbed several jewels off her desk, including the crest of the Acorn   
family. He left silently, and slid around the house back into the forest   
where he had came from.  
  
The grey hedgehog watched the scene with some surprise. He had seen   
this monster before. It had killed his mother and his sister when he was a   
kid. A sudden feeling of rage crept into his body. He had followed this   
'thing' to learn about it, and he knew its weak spot. He leapt down from   
the tree and switched 'his' laser gun to the highest setting. He helped the   
princess and the echidna to free the green hedgehog. The thing was made   
up of several long black tentacles, with a dark brown lump where they   
joined.  
"Aim for that brown lump at the top!" he yelled. The other two mobians   
looked astonished, but complied. A series of laser shots from their guns   
shot out, aimed at the huge monster. Knuckles grabbed Manic's free arm   
and pulled. A few moments later, the beast let go of its captive and   
slithered off into a hole in the forest floor.  
"What the f*** was that thing?" Knuckles demanded. Sally brushed her   
hands off and put her gun into a pocket in her vest. The grey hedgehog   
sank to his knees with pure exhaustion. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He   
turned around.  
"Thanks bud, I guess I owe ya." Manic smiled. The other hedgehog's   
eyes rolled back into his head and everything went black. 


	7. Conflicts

All characters are (c) Sega or Archie Comics! I own MARK!! He's MINE,   
MINE, ALL MINE! Anyone using him without permission will be fried   
and put on a sandwich with some grilled cheese.   
  
These * * indicate thought and Nicole speaking.  
  
I got the idea for this story whilst reading another fic. The ending was a   
bit crap so I decided to do a similar story and hope that it turned out better.  
Oh yeah, and this is a SU/SatAM story, so if you don't like it, don't  
bother reading it and flaming me, cause there ent no point. There is a  
Sonic/Sally relationship in here as well, so once again, if it ent your cup  
of tea, then don't bother reading it. Thanks to everyone for reviewing it!  
This is going to be a longer chapter, with a 'new spacing technique' being   
tested.  
  
The Band Break-Up  
By Orion Gecko  
  
Chapter 7- Conflicts  
  
He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. It was bright in the   
room, all white and it stung his eyes. He rubbed his paws over his eyes   
and opened them again. By this time he was used to the light. He was   
suddenly aware of someone else in the room.  
  
"Hi."   
  
S***. He had died, and gone to heaven!  
  
"You ok man?"  
  
He glanced over to a green figure next to his bed. Bed? Wait, where was   
he? Couldn't be heaven, it didn't have the distinct smell of disinfectant. A hospital!  
  
"You saved my life, I just wanna know if you're ok."  
  
He coughed. Yeah he was ok, but what did he do? He had just got revenge   
on the thing that had killed most of his family, and it was just a   
coincidence that this guy had been saved.  
  
"I'm ok."   
  
That sounded a bit impolite after the way he must have been treated while   
he was unconscious.  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"It should be me thanking you." He replied.  
  
  
  
Outside the room, Sally was pacing. Knuckles was sitting down, helping   
himself to a bunch of grapes that they had bought for him. Dr. Quack   
wandered over to them, with a bundle of papers in his hands.  
  
"Will he be ok?" Sally asked.  
  
The doctor smiled.  
  
"In time, yes. He has been severely dehydrated but should get better   
provided he gets lots of fluids."   
  
Sally nodded her head silently. Knuckles stood up and took her by the   
hand. He led her outside and back to her hut. Sonic was waiting outside   
for them, pacing, and looking really bored.  
  
"So, when are we going?" He demanded.  
  
Sally laughed. She took the two mobians into her hut and went through the   
plan. About an hour later, they emerged and wandered over to the   
'weapon hut' as it was known. Sally got loaded up with a small rifle   
plasma gun and Knuckles with a larger, more powerful gun. Sonic   
insisted on having just his feet and 'wits'.  
As they were leaving Knothole, a small hedgehog raced up to them.  
  
"Sonic!" she yelled happily.  
  
She ran into the blue hedgehog and hugged him. Sonic went slightly pink   
at having his 'fan' show him affection in front of his friendly nemesis.   
Knuckles was, in fact, almost in tears at the blue hedgehog, and at the   
expression on his face.  
  
"AMY!" he yelled. "What do you want?!?"  
  
"I Wanna go too." The little 10 year old wailed.  
  
Sonic shook her off and pushed her towards the village. Tails trotted up   
towards them, with a small gleam in his eyes.  
  
"No." Sonic said shortly, and revved off with Sally and Knuckles in tow.  
  
  
Another pink hedgehog was tramping down a slope. She had had enough   
now. She was going back to her fiancée and back to living in a life of   
comfort. She didn't care about what happened to her brothers now. She   
suddenly slipped on a patch of muddy grass and fell the last few feet,   
landing in a small puddle face-first at the bottom.   
  
"AAAAAHHHH." she screamed.  
  
The pink teen looked up, only to find herself surrounded by robots.   
ULTRAbots and SWATbots. There were too many for her to take out at   
once, so she put her hands up in submission. This was definitely a bad day   
for her.  
  
  
Meanwhile, her brother had arrived in Robotroplis, just a few miles away   
from where his sister was. He looked around suspiciously. There wasn't a   
bot to be seen anywhere. Sally jumped out of his arms and pulled out   
Nicole.  
  
"Nicole, scan for any robotic activity around here." She asked, puzzled.  
  
The mini computer whirred for a few seconds and gave out an answer.  
  
*There are no robots in the area who are capable of any damage to us."   
Nicole confirmed.  
  
Knuckles scratched his head. He looked bored with the talk, as did the  
blue spiky teen next to him.  
  
"C'mon Sal, it's empty! Lets get going before they come back!" He   
moaned.  
  
Sally sighed and clipped Nicole back onto her boot. She pulled out her gun   
and they went into the city.  
  
  
Inside the city, Sonia was strapped into a metal machine. All around the   
room were SWATbots. The room and the corridors outside were filled   
with them. She was nervous. All that the obese Overlander had to do was   
press a single button and he would have her under his complete control. In   
a matter of minutes she would be a metallic statue, only made to do his   
bidding. So, princess. I am a powerful enemy, as you know. Or I could be   
a valuable ally. Which do you choose? To rot in my dungeons for an   
eternity? Or to reveal the answers to several of my questions?" he   
murmured.  
  
Sonia considered her options. She could do the right thing and take her   
chances with the roboticizer, or she could just give in and stay alive. Since   
she didn't want to think about how terrible her complexion would look as   
a robot, she decided to spill the beans. (A/N. . .You can tell already that I  
don't like Sonia can't you! :))  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
A loud beep came from the control panel near Robotnik.  
  
"Sir, the hedgehog has been spotted on the outskirts of the city." Snivley   
whined.  
  
Robotnik's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Get him!" he thundered.  
  
  
All of the monitors in the room flashed on. A familiar blue hedgehog   
stood in the centre screen. Behind him were two other mobians, also   
frightenly well remembered. They looked as though they were well armed   
and were ready to do some damage to his city. He turned back to Sonia,  
whose eyes were blazing with malice at her brother and 'ex' standing there  
with a girl she didn't know. Probably some worthless commoner.  
  
An orange dingo and _slightly_ intellegent looking wolf stepped out in front  
of the three mobians.  
  
"Well, hedgehog, it seems we meet again." Sleet exclaimed.  
  
Knuckles clenched his fists. The last time he had saw these two pricks he   
had almost lost his emerald, and his home. The next second, Sleet had   
brought out a small television set and set it in front of the blue teen's face.   
The screen flickered on and Sonic saw his sister in the roboticizer. A part   
of him felt smug that his sister couodn't cope without him as she had said.   
But another part of him felt guilty. He was going to lose another family   
member if he didn't do something quick.  
  
"Sal, Knux, keep these guys busy, I'm gonna go grab my sis. We'll meet   
back at Knothole!" He yelled.  
  
He zoomed off at a rapid pace, so fast that his feet let off a thick black   
smoke and a trail of fire followed the path he had just created.   
  
Robotnik turned away from the screen and back towards the princess. She   
looked angry, he noticed. Perfect. He could capture the hedgehog and get   
rid of two pests at once. A ghost of a smile wandered over his bushy   
mouth.  
  
"Sonia, what is the matter? You obviously seem distressed. Is there any   
way for me to help?"  
  
"I hate him." The princess answered.  
  
  
Sonic raced up the stairs, past the third floor now.  
  
*I'm comin sis. Hold on!" He thought to himself as he raced up. Fourth   
floor.   
  
Fifth.   
  
Sixth.   
  
Seventh.  
  
Eighth.  
  
He crashed into a huge group of robots. There were thousands of them, all   
bunched up.  
  
"HEDGEHOG PRIORITY 2. PRIORITY 1- STAND AT BASE." Two   
droned in unison.  
  
Sonic backed off, and seeing that neither of them were going to attack, he   
just walked straight through them, and hurled himself up the next flight of   
stairs.  
  
Ninth.   
  
Another squadron of SWAT's. He simply ploughed through these, and   
ripped them apart by the dozens. He sped up the next flight of stairs, and   
skidded to a halt. He stared down the corridor. In it was. . .nothing? A   
clear path to the main control room. It was too easy. Much to easy. But if   
he didn't take the chance, he was going to lose his sister. He ran down the   
short corridor, cautiously and stopped at the door. If he went onto his   
tiptoes he could see inside the glass window just above his head. He could   
see his sister unhappily strapped to the thing that had caused his family so   
much pain. In a huge rage, he ran straight into the room and. . .everything   
went black. 


	8. The End

All characters are (c) Sega or Archie Comics! I own MARK!! He's MINE,   
MINE, ALL MINE! Anyone using him without permission will be fried   
and put on a sandwich with some grilled cheese.   
  
These * * indicate thought and Nicole speaking.  
I like my new spacing thing, so I'm going to keep it! This is for Orin and   
Lonely Echidna cause I love 'em both! This is the last chapter of this   
story, and thanx to everyone for reviewing it! This story leads up to my   
next story, which I'm starting soon. Ciao! This is a _very_ short chapter   
cause I'm getting bored of no-one reviewing this.  
  
The Band Break-Up  
By Orion Gecko  
  
Chapter 8- The End  
  
He woke up. His arms and legs were tied by metal bonds. His mouth was   
gagged. The blue hedgehog looked up. He was tied inside the roboticizer.   
To the left of him was his two companions, Sally and Knuckles. To the   
right of him was his sister, Sonia. They had all been caught. As he was   
thinking, he could hear his sister spilling the beans on everything, from his   
mother's location, to where the Floating Island was. He glanced over at his   
red friend, who looked like he was going to explode if Sonia didn't shut   
up. She was telling secrets about his island and friends that could lead to   
the destruction of the planet if Robotnik got a hold of the things she was   
telling.  
  
He looked over at Sally, who was crying. He could understand her   
emotions. Sonia had also given Robotnik the location of Sanctuary, the   
only safe place apart from Knothole for children and adults to live happily.   
Sonic also felt tears spring to his eyes as his sister told Robotnik about his   
drastic fear of water. He noticed the Overlanders eyes gleam with   
excitement when she mentioned it. His hand hovered over the red button.  
  
"Well thankyou princess. You've been more than helpful. Now for your   
reward." He laughed.  
  
Sonia smiled, but it soon faded as she saw his hand. She opened her   
mouth and let out a huge scream. The evil dictator laughed and pressed the   
button. She was slowly turned into a metallic object, only to serve him. It   
started at her hands and feet, and crept up her arms and legs, covering her   
abdomen and finally reached her head. She was crying now. If you looked   
at her now robotic face, you could make out two symmetrical lines   
running down her face, where her tears had stained her fur only a few   
moments ago.   
  
Sonic looked on silently, as his two closest friends were also subjected to   
the roboticizers power. He could have stopped this, if he hadn't been so   
brain-dead and rushed in without thinking. The blue hedgehog lowered his   
head and closed his eyes, a tear seeping through, onto his chest. All his   
fault. HIS fault. No-one else was to blame, but him.  
  
Robotnik turned to him then.   
  
*Oh well* he thought *might as well go out with a bang...*  
  
His head came jerking up and he stared at his captor with a familiar gleam   
in his emerald green eyes.  
  
"You'll never win RoBUTTnick!" he sneered.  
  
Famous last words.  
  
The beam slid down over him, encasing him in a pearly light. Wait.   
Something was different! The light wasn't usually this colour, right? It   
was supposed to be green, not white! His eyes widened in disbelief. He   
was not going to be a normal worker-bot like everyone else, he was going   
to be something more...  
  
As he pondered over these last few things, he noticed that Robotnik was   
talking to him. He didn't care, only one thought crossed his mind as he   
was fully changed.  
  
I'm Sorry  
  
  
  
  
Well, thats the end. Of this story at least! This story is left on a sort of   
cliffhanger, if you look hard enough, because it is also the start to my next   
story, called FAMOUS LAST WORDS. I won't say anything about the   
plot of this next story, but you'll have to read it to find out!! Ciao!  
Ozza 


End file.
